Pocahontas
' Pocahontas' is a Native American woman who is the main character in Pooh's Adventures of Pocahontas. Background Pocahontas is a member of the Powhatan Indian tribe that makes their home in Virginia. She is the 18-year old daughter of Chief Powhatan. It is stated that Pocahontas' mother had died, and that Pocahontas had inherited her strong will and free spirit. She is the only member of her tribe that is not xenophobic towards the white settlers, instead forming a relationship with John Smith. By the time of the second film, she is respected enough that she is sent as an ambassador to England on behalf of her people. Personality Pocahontas is displayed as a noble, free-spirited and highly spiritual young woman. She expresses wisdom beyond her years and offers kindness and guidance to those around her. She loves adventure and nature. In the film, she appears to have shamanic powers since she was able to commune with nature, talk to spirits, empathize with animals and understand unknown languages. In the sequel, Pocahontas seems to have grown after hearing of John Smith's assumed death. She keeps her independent spirit and playfulness, but is much more mature and self-assured than she was in the first film. During her stay in England, she nearly loses herself in the hustle and bustle of this new world and is turned into someone she's not. But in the end she bravely intends to sacrifice herself for her people's safety and returns to her homeland, finding herself, and romantic love, once again. She believes that here mother's spirit surrounds her. Physical appearance Pocahontas is a young woman with copper skin, long raven-black hair and twinkling, dark brown eyes. She has a tall, slender, statuesque figure with broad shoulders and narrow hips and goes around barefoot in the first film, whereas in the 2nd film, she wears flat shoes. The animation of Pocahontas is different from other Disney Princesses. Trivia *Genie imitated her at one point in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. * Pocahontas met the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will meet Ash Ketchum, Simba, and their friends in Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will meet Danny and his friends in Danny Meets Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will meet Bloom, Alex, and their friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Pocahontas''. *Pocahontas will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in Roary and Theodore meet Pocahontas. *Pocahontas saw Winnie the Pooh and his friends again in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Pocahontas will meet Edward Elric and his friends in Fullmetal Alchemist Adventures Of Pocahontas. *Pocahontas will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Memoirs of a Geisha. Gallery Pocahontas' Pony Form.jpg|Pocahontas' Pony Form Category:HEROINES Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:PRINCESSES Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Females Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Daughters Category:Disney princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Wives Category:Pure of Heart Category:Indians Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Team members Category:Singing characters Category:Peacemaker Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Wise Characters Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Ponies Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Nature Lovers Category:In love heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Feminists Category:Unwanted characters Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Title characters Category:Godmothers